Not Quite a Son
by ladyfreque
Summary: Bucky Barnes has been cloned by Hydra. His son, Gregory, is being trained to become a Hydra leader. When Hydra falls, the Avengers become aware of Greg's existence. Will they be able to save him? Will he be able to free himself from the propaganda he has been raised with?
1. Chapter 1

Not Quite a Son

 **(Author's note: This story started out as part of a comment on another's story. There have been some very good stories based on examining Bucky's relationship with modern day relatives. All of the stories I have read so far have dealt with Bucky and female relatives. But what would happen if the relatives were male? I haven't come up with any good ideas for a great nephew (yet), but this idea popped into my brain. Let me know what you think.)**

Chapter 1

When I was 13 I was taken to Washington, D.C. Mr. Pearce wanted to inspect me. And since he was the head of Hydra for our region and my foster parents boss, we went. After dismissing my guardians, Secretary Pearce told me that he wanted to meet me, to see what kind of a young man I was. He had plans for me. And then he completely shocked me by asking if I knew who my real parents were?

"Sir, I honestly don't know. I've asked my guardians at times, but they would never give me an answer. They told me I had to wait."

Secretary Pearce gave me a welcoming smile. Like the ones I'd seen on television. "Gregory, it is now time for you to learn about your true heritage." He paused. "What do you know about the Winter Soldier?'

"Not much Sir. He supposed to be a myth. But he's also referred to as the Asset and I've heard claims that he is the best assassin Hydra has ever had."

"The Asset is not a myth. He is a true soldier of Hydra also known as the Winter Soldier. I will order the appropriate files on him released to you. In a sense, the Asset is your father. But not in the traditional way. You are, in fact, a clone of the Asset."

Secretary Pearce went on talking about the glorious future of Hydra and how I could be a part of it. I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was a clone of the Winter Soldier. I started paying attention again when Pearce started talking about high school for me.

"I am sending you to an exclusive boarding school. It is for the children of high officers of Hydra. And for young adults of outstanding potential. You are the latter. As Hydra has cared for you so far in your life, we will continue to do so. You will be educated and trained so that you can take your place in our plans."

"You should be proud of your clone father, but you are never to mention him. As far as you know, you do not know who your parents were. When students ridicule you for not having parents who are officers of Hydra, you are to smile on the inside, but not to respond. If I find out that you have spoken of the Asset, there will be very harsh consequences." The smile he gave me now was not pleasant.

Pearce waited for me to respond. Finally I remembered that I had the ability to speak. "Thank you sir. I had not anticipated this high honor. I will remember." I paused a minute and then asked in a quiet voice. "Would it be possible to meet my clone father?"

Pearce laughed and pushed some buttons on his computer. A picture sprang up of a man in a cryogenic container. He looked to be in his early 30's. "I'm afraid that won't be possible at this time. As you can see, when he is not needed on a mission, we keep the Asset in cryofreeze. Maybe someday you can raise high enough in rank where you can be part of his team, or even in charge of him."

I kept looking, trying to look uninterested. By the writing in the picture I could tell he was in Russia. Probably Siberia. That's where Hydra keeps most of their really secret stuff. At least, that's what the rumors always said.

Pearce dismissed me and I left to start my new life. My foster parents had already prepared things, so I left for my new school almost immediately. They did let me look at the files that Pearce had released for me. My father, for that's how I thought of him, is amazing. A spotless record of assassinations stretching back to WWII. And they thought he was a myth. I didn't know why they had cloned him, but I would do my best to be worthy of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 2

 **(Author's note: The first few chapters will focus on Gregory-after all, it will take the Avengers a while to discover his existence. Because of that, these chapters will be told from his point of view. As usual, I don't own anything in the Marvel Universe, more's the pity.)**

The boarding school that Pearce sent me to was a challenge. On one hand it was a Junior/Senior high school, so lots of social groups. But it is also Hydra run. We don't have sports teams, not really. We compete against one another. There is a lot of physical training-lots of martial arts and target practice. But it's not just a spy school. For the students that qualify there are also leadership programs. If you want a chance to be part of the Hydra elite, this is the place.

It's not soft. I've slept on bare earth that was softer than my bed. But it makes sense. We have to be tough. And we have to earn comforts. One of my dorm mates lost most of his clothes for disobedience and had to earn them back. The rest of us paid attention. Discipline can be pretty brutal at times.

I've been thinking about my father. My clone father, not the men who helped raise me. I have a lot of questions about the Winter Soldier. I will not call him the Asset, like most do. He is a person, not a thing! Who was he before he went to work for Hydra? How was he trained? Is he a normal man, or could he be another super soldier? I would like answers, but I have to be very, very careful. At least the top bosses here have to know who I am. Pearce would have told them. And also told them to watch for me talking about the Asset. But Pearce or the people here would expect me to have some curiosity. How much is too much?

The first clues come from Russia. The Soldier is in cryo there. And that is where I was supposedly born. Created would be a better term. Russian was my first language. We left for America when I was 5. Hydra has always wanted me to be good at languages, so they've pushed that. I'm already fluent in Russian, English, and German. Nearly fluent in Spanish. I'm currently learning Mandarin and Arabic. When I'm a junior, they'll add Japanese, at the very least.

I've also learned martial arts from a very early age. Turns out, that was a good thing. As Pearce had stated, I've been teased because I'm an orphan of uncertain parentage. Eventually I decided that I was in a position to try to shut that down. I challenged the leader of the group that had been most merciless. He was far too sure of his own skills and hadn't seen me work out. I didn't break any bones, but he didn't get back up for a while.

How these things go, once I had beaten him, Troy became a friend and my entry into his group of top level Hydra kids. It was through them that I got the first real information about my father. One of the guys, Marcus, was like me, Russian born. His father was working on some really big project in D.C. Although he certainly shouldn't have, Marcus told us that the Asset had been reactivated for a mission here in the U.S.

I pretended ignorance about the Asset. So they felt it necessary to inform me. The Winter Soldier was a weapon. The most deadly assassin in Hydra history. They had been using him since WWII. "So what? He's an old, old man now."

Oh no, my friends informed me. When the Asset is not needed, he is put in cryostasis. They were excited about a life where they wouldn't age and would only be "alive" as needed. "But wouldn't that impair his ability? I mean, wouldn't that affect his brain and body?"

Sadly I found out that electroshock treatments are routinely used on my father. After each mission, sometimes more often if he is not "operating properly." I didn't want to appear too eager for information, so told them that I thought the Asset was just a wives tale told to scare children. Not true, I was told. If the Asset was coming to the States on a mission, I just needed to keep my eyes and ears open. He was coming for a reason.

A week or so later there was big news. Director Nick Fury of Shield had been killed. His death was under investigation. Captain America had been on the scene and had pursued the killer, but the shooter had vanished. Marcus elbowed me. "See!" he said. At that moment I was so proud of my father. He had taken down a man with some of the best security on the planet.

The next day I had a video message from Pearce. He congratulated me on how well I was doing in school. Then went on to tell me that Hydra was on the verge of greatness. Before ending the message Pearce told me that I might get some of my questions answered if I keep my eyes open and my mouth shut.

I few days later I found out what the last part of the message meant. My father's next assignment was Captain America himself. It was all over the internet. Captain America and the masked man with the metal arm fighting it out. It was an epic battle. Watching the speed and power of my father I had no doubt that he was a Super Soldier as well. I was sad when Captain America and the rest escaped. I saw my father's face briefly when his mask ripped off. It was the same face I look at in the mirror every morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 3

 **(Author's note: My ending to Chapter 2 led to chapter 3. And since I didn't have work today due to a big rain storm, I seem to be writing. Next chapter should start including some of our Avenger friends.)**

The Asset's fight with Captain America was The Big News on campus. Everyone it seemed had a viewpoint on who he was and where he came from. No two stories were the same. I was still in thrall by the grace and power of the Soldiers fighting. "That is who I would like to become." I told my friends.

Marcus looked at me with horror. "No, you don't! You have no idea what it took to make the Asset what he is."

"And you're going to tell me?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, but not here." And so we met later that day, just off campus in a location that we had confirmed was not under surveillance. If asked, we could admit that we went there to smoke. "I should not be telling you any of this." Marcus began. "But you are gung ho enough that you would volunteer and I cannot let a fellow son of Mother Russia go through that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever thought about why they call him the Asset?"

"Yes. it seems demeaning."

"It's supposed to be. He is no longer a man. He is as near to a perfect soldier as Hydra could make him. He's almost a robot. You look confused. I will explain. During World War II Captain America defeated our leader, the Red Skull. Old History, I know. But shortly before that happened, the Captain's best friend, Sergeant Barnes was captured by Russian troops loyal to Hydra. It was decided to turn Barnes into our Super Soldier. But first they had to break him. I only know a little of it, but that was enough to make me sick to my stomach. But it worked."

Marcus paused. "The problem though, is that the super serum wants to heal Barnes' mind. That's why they keep wiping him. The real Barnes keeps wanting to resurface. My father said that he's not sure how much longer they can use the Asset before he becomes too unstable to control."

I whistled. "Did your father tell you all that?" That would have been a horrible breech of security.

Marcus smiled. "No, of course not. But he talks in his sleep. In Russia he worked for a while on the Asset and ever since he has these nightmares about him. You won't say anything about this will you?"

"Oh course not! And thank you! I can see why you didn't want me using the Asset as a role model." I paused. "But still, it would be really cool to be that strong and efficient."

After that I went back to my room and thought. I was 15 years old now and had done well enough that I only shared a room with 3 other people. That was a real luxury compared to my first year. Luckily no one else was there. I got out my books so it looked like I was studying, but really my mind was processing what Marcus had told me. I'm a clone of Captain America's best friend. Hydra just had Barnes try to kill the Captain. Did my father recognize Captain Rogers? From the footage, I don't think so. But once the mask came off, I think Rogers probably recognized him. From the Hydra point of view, that is perfect revenge.

That's when I realized that my perspective had changed. What Hydra did to my father was all part of their war. It was good, for them. I decided that I didn't like it. They had no right, except their own egos, to capture, torture, and transform Barnes. And then to keep using him… And was it right for them to have created me? And why? Did they plan on using me as another Asset once Barnes was no longer usable? These were not happy thoughts and I had a very restless night.

Then our world went crazy. What was supposed to be a great, final, Hydra victory crumbled as the helicariers fell. We were all gathered in the auditorium to watch what should have been victory. Instead there was opposition. Captain America was there. He did something to the helicarriers. Then I saw him fighting with my father again. I don't know how either man survived. The fighting was so brutal. But the Captain was successful and the carriers began firing at each other. In stunned silence we watched them collide into each other and the Shield Headquarters. We were sent back to our rooms at that point.

The following day we were called back to the auditorium. Secretary Pearce was dead. Most of the Hydra forces in Washington, D.C. were either dead or missing. That included the Asset. Captain America had survived and was expected to recover, but Hydra would have its revenge on him. For now, classes would continue as usual. There might be some temporary changes in curriculum to hide the true nature of the school. And some staff and students would be transferred for security reasons. One plan was gone, but Hydra would survive. Hail Hydra.

We were all in shock. With the Asset missing (and presumed dead), Marcus and his family were going back to Russia. I would miss him. Most of my other friends were staying, for now, though some of their parents were going underground. One father was missing, presumed dead, since he had been part of the project. Somehow we were going to have to learn to cope-to make plans for a future that wasn't what we thought it would be.

I was concerned that Hydra might want to replace my father with me. Mostly I kept a very low profile. Low enough that there were complaints that I was no longer fun to be around. But then I started to hear rumors that the Asset was alive. And that Hydra was looking for him. I hope that my father can stay free. And that someday I can escape from Hydra myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 4

 **(Author's note: Finally time to start bringing in the Avengers. Let me know what you think.)**

Two years later  
Shield station

A young man running computer equipment stopped and stared at the results on his screen. "Ah, Sir" he called out to his boss. "I think you will want to see this."

The man in charge stared at the screen. "That can't possibly be who it looks like…"

"No sir. This is one of the students at the Hydra Boarding school on the East Coast. According to the records available, his name is Gregory Ivanov and he was born in Russia."

"You'd better flag his info and send it to the Black Widow. I think she and Captain America are going to want to be aware of this."

Avengers Compound

Natasha Romanov frowned as she started looking at the information in the file she had just received. Then she started cursing in Russian. She muttered under her breath, "James, what present did you leave us? Or did you even know?" The file gave her no answers, so she asked Steve Rogers to join her.

"Steve, we just got some info from a boarding school that Hydra was using. Most of the students were the children of high ranking Hydra members. But there were some who were there because they were sponsored. Potential future leaders and such. Shield is tracking down the parents and plans to close the school down soon. But there's one student you should be aware of." And she projected the photo of Gregory.

"Bucky!" Steve exclaimed. "But it can't be. This student is too young. Could it be Bucky's son?"

"We don't know yet. Based on the listed age of Gregory, it is unlikely to be a natural son."

Tony Stark chose that moment to come walking by. He saw the photo on the screen and stopped. "Does the missing Buckster have a son? Because that kid is a dead ringer for him."

"We were just talking about it. Shield found this student at a Hydra run boarding school."

"What's the deal? Shield's not going to keep the school open are they?"

"No, they plan to close it down once they find and arrest all the parents. It doesn't say what will happen to the students."

Tony had a gleam in his eye. "We should claim him then. We can't have Bucky Junior running around loose."

"I don't know. He's probably full of Hydra propaganda. He might even be a risk." Natasha put in.

Steve shook his head. "No, Tony's right. If it were my kid being held by Hydra, Bucky would do what ever was necessary to rescue him and help him get his head on right. Natasha, can you ask Shield to keep us in the loop so we can claim Gregory?"

Natasha shook her head, but complied. As usual, she could think of several ways that Steve's plan could go wrong. But it was for the right reason. For her own reasons she couldn't leave what seemed like James' son to foster care. He need family.

Hydra School  
(Gregory)

The last year or so have been strange here at old Hydra High. Lots of changes in the staff. The new teachers aren't anywhere near as strict as the old. One hardly hears a "Hail Hydra" anyone. If I didn't know better, I'd think this was a normal boarding school.

It's funny, but with the death of my sponsor (turns out it was the late Franklin Pearce who sponsored me for this academy) didn't affect my ability to attend. it wouldn't surprise me if the Hydra higher ups want Pearce's plans for me to go forward. I still think they want to turn me into a Super Soldier at some point to take my father's place. I don't think so. I have no desire to want to be a sniper/assassin. And certainly not a tool of Hydra. I'd like to live a normal life.

I'm in my junior year of high school now. The Hydra version of US history has got to be skewed. We don't have textbooks. Well, we do, but we never use them. We learn "the truth" from our instructors. The books are there for show if we're ever inspected.

My friends are making plans for the future. Most of them are planning on going to college. One of the perks of Hydra elite status-your kid gets to go to good colleges. A couple of them plan to join the family business after graduation. They ask me what I'm going to do, and the answer is I don't know. There were plans for me, but did they go down with the helicarriers? So I talk about colleges with them. It sounds like fun.

I don't have a serious girlfriend, not yet anyway. I'm having too much fun getting to know a lot of the young women. They're almost all really dedicated to Hydra though. Most of the ones who weren't are gone.

One thing I am noticing is a lot of underlying fear. I think our administrators expect the school to be raided at some point. A lot of the more obvious Hydra stuff is already gone. As usual, there are a lot of rumors. One says that the school is about to be closed so we can all be taken to safety. Another says that our parents are being captured. A third says that Shield is going to swoop down and take us all away to force our parents to turn themselves in. In most cases, that just wouldn't happen. I have no idea what is going to happen, but I wish it would. The tension is just getting worse. It's making the teachers cranky and that's not good for us.

OMG! There was just an announcement that all of us are to report to the auditorium. The voice ordering us to do so was not one I recognized. Do we just go, or should I try to sneak out?

Too late. There are Shield agents herding us towards the auditorium. They've clearly prepped for this mission because they have all the exits blocked off. And they're going room to room as they clear us out. I'm frantically thinking about what to do next when suddenly I'm yanked off to the side of a corridor.

The Shield agents nod to my two captors and let them take me-just me- through a door into a hallway leading to the dorms. I take a closer look. My captors are Captain America and the Black Widow! What have I done to deserve this?

The Captain looks at me like he's seeing a ghost. So the Widow tells me, "We're getting you out of here. Is there anything in your room you would like to take with you?" Actually, there was, so they escorted me to my room and I quickly pack up the few things I want. As I'm packing if occurs to me, I'm actually escaping form Hydra! I hadn't planned on Shield, Captain America, and the Black Widow, but it works. Hydra cannot blame me. Technically I'm being kidnapped. Not that I'm complaining.

Very soon I am sitting in a small jet. Captain America tells me to call him Steve. We're on our way to the Avengers Compound. That seemed like the safest place to keep me while they figure out what to do with me. Steve looked at the Widow and said, "I don't see how this could be Bucky's son. He looks too much like him." She agreed.

I looked at them and explained. "That is because I am not really the son of James Bucky Barnes. According to Franklin Pearce, I am Bucky's clone." You could have heard a pin drop.


	5. Chapter 5

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 5

 **(Author's note: What I hope to do next chapter is to reveal Steve's response to Gregory. It has to be so very strange to be with someone who looks, sounds, and even has similar body language to your best friend. Enjoy!)**

The first person to recover from my bombshell was Ms. Romanov. She told me to call her Natasha, but somehow I can't address someone who graduated from the Red Room by their first name. And yes, they did teach us about that program at my now former high school. But, as I said, the Black Widow responded first.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"Secretary Pierce informed me of this when I was 13."

"It makes sense" she responded. "Steve, you have to agree that he is a dead ringer for Barnes. There's no sign of genetic material from his mother."

Mr. Stark's eyes lit up. "A clone of the Bucksickle? Young man, you have a date with my lab!" I could tell that Stark meant right away.

Steve stepped in, both literally and figuratively. "Tony, let's at least give the kid a chance to put his stuff down. I assume you have a room ready for him. Give him a chance to rest, get his head together…"

I respect Captain America a lot, but this was my chance to find out the truth about myself. It's possible that Pierce might not have told the truth. I turned to Steve, "Please. I want to know who I am."

Steve looked around. "I think a compromise is in order. How about if I take Greg to his room where he can get a shower and change his clothes. Then I'll bring him up to your lab. That work?"

A few minutes later I found myself in a room that Steve assured me was pretty spartan for Stark. Compared to some of my dorm rooms it was a palace! Only one bed, a bathroom and shower attached, a real wardrobe. This was luxury. I unpacked quickly. But as soon as Steve saw my laptop he went over to it. "Did you get this from school?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Big ones. For one thing, it's probably infected with Hydra viruses and who knows what else. Don't even think of turning it on until Tony has had a chance to deal with it. In fact, bring it with you when we go to the lab." This was my first hint of Stark's ego. No outside computers. Steve was right, I really did need a shower and a change of clothes.

When we got up to the lab Stark took one look at my computer and started yelling. "What is that piece of crap? Tell me it's not from Hydra!" I gave him a sheepish grin. "Tech minion 1!" He yelled out to the air. "Get this piece of crap pretending to be a computer out of here!" He turned to me. "Is there anything on this you want to save?"

I thought about it. "If they could be cleared of any Hydra contamination, I would like my files. But I understand if that's not possible."

Stark looked offended. "Not possible? Of course it's possible." Looking at the young man who had come in, "And get him a new laptop. Don't destroy this one until you've checked it for anything useful. I don't think Hydra has invented anything new, but it never hurts to check."

I looked at Stark. "Thank you sir!"

Tony just shrugged. "Now that we've dealt with that, let's see if we can figure out who you really are." And with that the testing began. It wasn't hard. Starting with my fingerprints, Mr. Stark took blood samples, skin cell samples, scanned me several ways, etc. Finally he admitted that he had done all the tests he needed for now.

"Friday. Could you compare the results from Greg here to the DNA information I downloaded on James Barnes, AKA The Winter Soldier?"

"Yes sir. But I need to let you know that the results might be incomplete since we do not have any DNA material from Barnes prior to his becoming a super soldier."

"Hmm. I can see where that would help. Cap, by any chance did you keep any mementos of your best friend that might still have DNA material on them?"

Suddenly Steve stood up. "I just might." And left the room. About 20 minutes later he came back. Good thing, because I was really bored. Mr. Stark was busy with his own stuff. But Steve was excited, and apologizing because it had taken so long. I didn't ask how, but he had some bits of hair that Steve said belonged to 7 year old Bucky.

Much more boredom while Stark's computers analyzed. He has an AI that he's named Friday (short for Gal Friday I suspect). How cool is that? I have no idea what half the stuff in that lab does, maybe someday.

Finally even Stark was bored. He asked Friday if she was done with the analysis. "No sir. The comparison between Barnes A and B is taking much longer."

"Alright then Friday. Keep working on A and B, but let's look at what we can. Can you compare results between Gregory and Barnes A and B?"

"Yes Sir."

"Question number 1 then: Is Gregory related to either or both of the Barnes samples?"

"The evidence indicates that Gregory is related to both samples sir."

"Question number 2: Could Gregory be the son or grandson of Barnes A or B?"

"No Sir."

"And why is that?"

"For Gregory to be the son or grandson of Barnes A or B, there would have to be DNA markers for additional persons in his genetic structure. There are none."

"Let's cut to the chase here, Friday. Could Gregory be a clone of Barnes A or B?"

It took Friday longer to answer this one. "Sir, analysis of the data indicates a strong possibility that Gregory is a clone of Barnes. Until I finish the full analysis I am limited. The initial results do indicate that Barnes B was the source of Gregory's genetic material. Gregory as a clone is the only rational explanation for this data."

So now I knew. It was a strange feeling. I'm not the result of two people having sex. Maybe even wanting to have a child. No, I'm the result of a twisted science experiment.

I think Steve may have figured out some of how I was feeling. He came over and gave me a big hug. "It doesn't matter how you got here. You're a member of the Barnes Family. If you'll let me, I'd like to serve as a father for you, for the few years you're going to need me."

I hugged Steve back. "I think I'd like that very much." I thought a minute, enjoying the moment. "How much work would it be to change my last name to Barnes?"

That made Steve's smile even bigger. "I don't know, but I really like the idea. Gregory Barnes. It has the right sound to it. No middle name?"

"No. Not giving me a middle name was another way for Hydra to remind me of what I am."

Stark cut in, "I hate to break up this happy moment, but Greg, you are not a super soldier. Those are not true genetic qualities. Sorry." As if I didn't know that already.


	6. Chapter 6

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 6

 **(Author's note: Time to get Greg settled into the Avengers Compound-at least for now. This takes place just before the mission to Lagos.)**

After finding out that I really am a clone, I still had a few hours before dinner. So I went back to my room to finish unpacking, maybe get some school type stuff done. I brought my books with me. Strange, I know, but I want to finish the term. Somehow. I do not want to have to repeat the year just because I had to leave school with only a few weeks left in the term. I picked up my U.S. history book and laid down on my bed to read. I guess I really was tired from the excitement of the last few days. I woke up with about 15 minutes before dinner (go smart phone alarms!) with my book digging into my arm.

Following the instructions Steve had given me I worked my way to the dining area. The Avengers Compound is big! Inside the room I heard voices. When I heard my name mentioned I stopped to listen. I could hear Steve. "Nat, I tell you it is really strange. I know he's not Bucky, but he looks like him, sounds like him, he even has some of the same body language."

"Yes. It is uncanny. But expected. But he is not Bucky, nor can he ever be. His life experiences make him a unique individual."

"Yeah, I know. And mostly I'm ok with it. But every so often I feel like Bucky is looking at me out of those eyes."

Stark entered in, "Better control your imagination Steverino. Hey kid!" he yelled out to me. "Get yourself in here!" How that man knew I was out there I don't know.

Steve took over the conversation. "Greg, we were talking earlier, and we need to get you organized. I know we took you out of school before summer. We're looking into how to fix that. And looking for a good school close to here."

"Um, thanks." I thought quickly, trying to find words for my thoughts. "Is is possible I could take a test to finish high school early? I know I would have to study a lot. And I will need new books. I brought my books with me, but it occurs to me that they probably are not the same as what a typical American high school would teach. One of my friends was preparing to take this test. I think he called it the GED. Could I do that? I would really much rather move on with my life." As pleas go, I think it was pretty impassioned.

"What do you think, Tony? Can you get Friday to handle setting up tutoring?"

Mr. Stark smirked. "I graduated high school much earlier. I think we can set something up. But it's going to be a lot of hard work!"

"Mr. Stark, I am used to hard work."

"Kid, this Mr. Stark thing has to stop. I'm not my old man. Call me Tony.'

"But that is disrespectful! You are one of the most intelligent men in the world and Iron Man. I'm just a young man."

Tony thought a minute, then he got that mischievous look in his eyes. "One of the most intelligent? I am the smartest man in the world! Call me Uncle Tony then. I'm sure Steve won't mind." He looked at Steve pointedly.

"Greg, if it makes both of you happy, go ahead and call Mr. Stark Uncle Tony." Steve was laughing, as were most of the rest of the people in the room.

Ignoring Steve, Tony continued. "Just what were they teaching you in that Hydra hole?"

I thought about it. "English, U.S. history, advanced tactics, microbiology, advanced hand to hand, weaponry, 2nd year Japanese…"

Natasha asked, "How many languages do you speak?"

"Um, Russian"

"Of course"

"English, German, and Spanish. That's what I can read and write. I can speak French and Farsi. I know some Mandarin and Turkish."

"Good grief! Anything else?"

It was quickly decided that I should take some tests to determine my levels in various things. I would need a government class, though Sam said I might be able to take that at a local community college . Things were looking up. Then Natasha told me that after dinner I would be joining her in the gym so she could determine my levels of hand to hand combat, etc. What? I am definitely not worthy of having the Black Widow work with me! But as I quickly learned, if Natasha determined that something should happen, it usually did.

Dinner was interesting. Very good food and a lot of it. But as I watched Steve eat I realized that his super soldier metabolism probably needed large amounts of calories. There was a lot of joking. Uncle Tony always wanted to be the center of attention. It was interesting to meet the rest of the people there-Vision, a man Stark called Rhody, and the Scarlet Witch.

But before dinner was over, I did need to see if I could get one more thing organized. "Uncle Tony," I began. "Is there a way for me to make some money?"

"What do you need money for here?"

It was a bit embarrassing. "Hair care products and stuff."

"I am liking this kid more and more. He doesn't expect me to provide everything." Turning to me, "What can you do?"

"At school I learned how to do simple auto maintenance. They called it Auto Shop and had their mechanic teach a group of us every few years. I got to stay on afterwards. Every time a staff member needed their oil changed, or something, I would help and get a little money for it."

"So you don't mind getting your hands dirty?"

"Oh no, I enjoy it."

"Well then, I will talk to the head mechanic and see if he needs any barely skilled help. If he does, I'll have him contact you."

"Thank you, Uncle Tony!"

"Manners, and a willingness to work-what more could an uncle want?"


	7. Chapter 7

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 7

 **(Author's notes: After this chapter we are full on into Captain America Civil War territory. What will happen to Greg? Will he finally get to meet his father?)**

After dinner the Black Widow took me over to the gym. I think I'm going to be bruised for a week. At least. She seemed to think I did ok. At one point, when we were sparing she stopped me and said, "Where did you learn that move?" I had to explain to her that my friends and I had done a stop action study of my father's fight with Captain America. That particular move was one of the few we had been able to figure out. So far I was the only one of us who was actually able to do it. Natasha ended up saying that for a 17 year old I was quite good. Not Red Room good, but a credit to my father. I couldn't have asked for better praise.

The next morning things were rather confused. Over breakfast Steve explained that they had just received intel that Crossbones and his men were about to show up in Lagos, Nigeria in Africa. This could not be good for anyone.  
"Who is Crossbones?" I asked.

"A former Shield traitor who really was loyal to Hydra by the name of Brock Rumlow."

"He was Pierce's right hand man. What I know of him is that he is very good at what he does. And he's a sadistic bastard. Oh, sorry." I said, looking at Natasha.

She laughed. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Steve's the one who makes us put money in the swear jar."

The more I thought about it, the more I knew, "It's a trap."

"Quite possibly" Steve commented. "But does that mean we let Rumlow put innocent lives at risk? No. I have no idea how that individual got out of custody, but he needs to be stopped. And we're the ones to do it."

It was Stark who asked what was the important questions for me. "So how soon are you leaving on this little adventure and what are you going to do with the kid here?"

"Well, Uncle Tony, I was hoping that you could get his schooling organized and keep an eye on him for me."

They went back and forth for a while until Natasha told them both to knock it off. She was the one who organized my educational testing and arranged for new textbooks. The group (Steve, Natasha, Wanda the Scarlet Witch, and Sam) didn't leave until the next day. Tony was already gone by then to give some speech. At MIT I think.

But Tony did remember to talk to his head mechanic, a man named Thomas. Thomas was an older man, but he knew his machines! I was in what's called the Ready Room when he found me. "Come along son." he said. "Mr. Stark wants me to see if you have any ability at working on the cars. I can use the help." So I came.

The garage had all the usual, wonderful smells that I associate with machines. "Take a good look around son. This place has some pretty fine machines." I could tell. I really, really wanted to be able to work on some of them. "So tell me." Thomas said, "Why cars?"

"I like cars. They're precise. If there's something wrong, it can usually be fixed. I like fixing things. I like figuring out what makes things work. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does. Let's work on this car over here. Mr. Stark said the brakes were giving him some problems last time. You ever worked on brakes?" And so my new job began. I suspect Tony was giving Thomas some extra money for keeping an eye on me, but I didn't mind. Thomas understood how machines worked and was willing to teach me. After that, if I wasn't studying, I'd be with Thomas.

Stark did get me a new computer. It was a top of the line laptop from his own company, of course. Most of my data was on it. Not my email addresses though. I guess they want me to cut all ties with my former life.

I was thinking about my friends when I randomly said out loud, "I wonder if I can find out how they are doing?"

Suddenly Friday spoke out of the air, "Greg, to whom are you referring?"

"Oh, Friday! I didn't know I could talk to you here. I was wondering about a few of my friends from school."

There was a pause. I suspect she was asking Tony for instructions. "Why do you wish to know about classmates from the Hydra school?"

I sighed. "Most of the people at that school were Hydra through and through. But my roommate Julius, and my 3 best friends were different. I think, that if they could, they would leave Hydra. I know we talked about it."

Again, another long pause. "I have been instructed to answer your questions with certain restrictions."

"Thank you Friday. And please tell Uncle Tony that I am not going to try to contact any of them unless I talk to him or Steve first."

"Which of your friends do you want me to look for first?"

"What happened to my roommate Julius? We called him Jules for short."

"Your roommate Julius has been released into the custody of his mother. She is not listed as being part of Hydra and apparently has been trying to get Jules back in a custody battle for several years now."

I muttered, "BS." It looks like the back up plan his family had was put into place. Jules is safely back in the arms of his Hydra family. Our plans just went up in smoke. Oh well. "Friday, I don't know who would be interested, but Jules was picked up by a Hydra member. That was a back up plan his family had in place Jules was ever picked up. He's probably in another country by now."

"Thank you Greg. I have passed the information on. Who next?" What we were able to find out was interesting. Troy and Davis have been placed in safe houses loosely connected with the foster care system. I hope they're ok. Marcus is still in Russia. I'll probably never see him again. The last member of our group, Fitz, who I always thought was a plant is not listed in any system Friday could find. Fitz always bragged about how high up in Hydra his father was. Maybe he was right.

Friday tells me that there's news about the Lagos, Nigeria mission. Time to go to the Ready Room to find out what it is.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost a Son  
Chapter 8

 **(Author's note: And now we are firmly in CA:CW. Only this time from the point of view of Greg, Bucky's clone.I apologize for the shortness.)**

The Lagos mission did not go so well. Rumlow died. That was not a bad thing. Unfortunately, his death explosion also took part of a building and killed innocents. That was very bad. Some of the people who died were from Wakanda. Wakanda? I had to look it up to find out what that was about.

The King of Wakanda was pretty upset about it. That makes sense. And I understand what he said about the Avengers needing limits. I understand. I don't particularly agree. I think the King is being naive about how easy it would be to try to use the Avengers for gain. But according to the news, he's starting up a United Nations thing about it. Kind of scary.

I was asleep when the team got home. The next morning I found them pretty down. Wanda was kind of a mess. Steve tried to talk to her about it, but she was still blaming herself. I think they eventually agreed that they both were to blame. Personally, I'd put the blame square on Crossbones.

Tony still wasn't back from his speech at MIT, which surprised me. Later that night he sent me a message, "Arriving tomorrow afternoon. Don't be around when I get here. I've got serious stuff to talk to the other Avengers about." Whatever that means.

So, after lunch I headed over to the garage to hang out with Thomas. I was there when Tony arrived-with a guest. Thomas took one loo at the guest and commented to me, "There goes the ball game!"

"Huh? What?" was my less than stellar response.

That man with Mr. Stark is Secretary of State Ross. He makes slimy politicians look lily white. If he's here with Stark, then somehow, someone got to my boss about the Sokovian Accords. And that is not a good thing. You said Mr. Stark told you to stay away this afternoon? That was a kind thing he did. And I think we ought to keep you out of sight until that political piece of shit is gone."

Thomas kept me busy on the far side of the property until Ross left the Compound. When the coast was clear, he filled me in on what had gone on. According to the staff in the house, the United Nations has passed the Accords and Ross was there to break the news to the Avengers. There were a lot of words spoken, not all of them nice. Ross has his own agenda. It's play by my rules, retire, or… It's the "or" that worries me. From what I know of Steve Rogers, letting others tell him what he can and cannot do is not going to fly well.

It looks like the Avengers are splitting down the middle. Tony, Rhody, Vision, and to my surprise, Natasha are going to sign the Accords. Everyone else is either not signing or not decided. What a mess! I have no idea how all this is going to affect me. I guess I'll have to wait to see. Until then, Thomas is ready to start having me work on the helicopter. I should finish memorizing the manual.

Sad news. In the middle of all the arguing, Steve found out that Peggy Carter, the Peggy Carter, has died. She was his first love. Steve's been asked to be part of the funeral, so he's flying to London. Sam is going with him. Tony and Natasha are getting ready to fly to Vienna, Australia for the formal signing of the accords. So it's going to be Wanda, Vision, and I (along with the staff).

At first it was cool. I finally had a chance to get to know Vision and Wanda. I like Wanda. We've become friends. I think it's the whole our-lives-are-not-normal-due-to-what-others-did-to-us thing. She's afraid. Afraid of being locked up. Afraid of the fear that others have of her. Plus she's still blaming herself for Lagos. And she didn't mention it, she misses her brother. I kind of understand. I mean, where do I have to go? I'm almost 18, but I have no real job skills. Everyone's been helpful, but I don't know how to live life outside. Not yet. I should talk to Thomas about this.

I can't help but wonder. If Steve refuses to sign the Accords, will he have to leave here? Will I have to go with him? If Steve leaves without me, will Tony let me stay? I just don't know.


	9. Chapter 9

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 9

 **(Author's note: sorry, so fluff for a bit. We have to get through the fight scenes of CA:CW)**

I thought my life was bad when I was bounced from place to place as a kid with Hydra caretakers. Then I thought my life was bad when I figured out that Hyda created me to take my dad's place at a Hydra top assassin. My life just hit a new level of bad.

Natasha, Rhody, and Uncle Tony are fine, but a truck bomb went off at the start of the Skovia Accords signing. It killed the King of Wakanda, amongst others. There were police everywhere in Vienna, trying to figure out who was responsible. Wanda and I were spending a lot of time in the Ready Room. It has the biggest television.

The bombing was terrible. But then they announced that they had a suspect-James Buchanan Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier. I couldn't believe it. My father wouldn't do something like that-unless he was under Hydra control again. And I can't believe he would be so sloppy as to let his face be seen. He never did before. Wanda and I pretty much moved into the Ready Room. I even brought blankets and my pillow.

The international manhunt for my father was huge. It was so big that it occurred to me that maybe I should change my appearance a bit. Maybe change my hair color or something. I already wear my hair pretty short, and styled, so that helps. I sent a note off to Natasha. She told me, "Good thinking" and forwarded me the information of what color and brand of hair dye to use. And that I should get help in coloring my hair.

I ended up down in the kitchen with our head cook, Mrs. Davis. When Natasha found out I knew nothing about cooking she send me down to Mrs. Davis to learn. I learned more than how to prepare food. She also taught me how to run a kitchen. And she was an invaluable source on information. And love. Mrs. Davis was a surrogate mother for both Wanda and I.

As soon as I approached her about it, Mrs. Davis agreed to buy the hair stuff for me. And she said she'd apply it for me. It turns out her older sister was a hair stylist. I had wondered if that was Mrs. Davis' natural color. It isn't. And now I have hair that's sort of a sandy brown/blonde. And now, back to the Ready Room.

With the massive manhunt I wasn't surprised when they found my dad-in Bucharest, Romania. When I think about it, that was a good place to hide. Some newspaper kiosk guy phoned it in. Somehow Steve and Sam got the information and got to dad's apartment first. There wasn't much video footage, but dad and Steve tried to get away, with Sam as their eye in the sky. After a truly epic chase, dad, Steve, Sam, and the Black Panther were all arrested. The Black Panther turned out to be the new king of Wakanda. And clearly bent on revenge.

It was so hard to watch the footage of my dad being hauled off to a secure UN prison. He was in a cage! Uncle Tony was trying to cut a deal to get Steve and Sam free. The King, of course, had diplomatic immunity. But it didn't look good for my dad. They were bringing in a therapist to determine my dad's ability to stand trial. I was so sad that even Vision tried to cheer me up.

I spent some time with my computer, carefully looking at the video footage that was available. I noticed one very important thing. My father displayed a different fighting style from the footage I've seen from Washington, D.C. In D.C., my father was robotic. Incredibly graceful and lethal, but his face and body showed no sign of human emotions. This had to have been the Winter Soldier, the Fist of Hydra. The man now is fully human. His movements, while still really fast, are not mechanical. It's like watching an adult trying not to fight with children. What really makes me sad are dad's eyes. Before, they were dead. Now they're just really sad.

We had a bit of a break from the sad news. Wanda and Vision had a fight when she found out that Tony wasn't letting her leave the Compound. The rational part of me understands, but wrong call, Uncle Tony. Wanda has spent enough of her life in chains. She doesn't respond to it well now.

Then the news from Europe was crazy. My father had somehow escaped and killed people in the process. He almost killed several of the Avengers who were trying to stop him, including Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Uncle Tony. Even the Black Panther couldn't stop him. When last seen, Captain America was forcing dad's helicopter down into the water. The manhunt is back on. This time including Captain America and Sam. It sounds like somehow, my dad was triggered into becoming the Winter Soldier again. Did they brainwash him with control words as a failsafe? I've heard of Hydra doing that, especially in Russia.

I wasn't sure what to think. Then I got a text message from Steve. "Bucky says he didn't do it and I believe him. Unfortunately we have to fix a big problem now. Not sure when I'll be able to come home again. Love, Steve."


	10. Chapter 10

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 10

 **(Author's note: I hope you like the more normal route I am taking Greg. At least for now.)**

Soon after the chaos at the detention center I got a call from Natasha. She let me know that things were really up in the air, but hopefully would settle down soon. But for now, she told me that I needed to do the research and choose my junior college. She'd be talking to me about it soon.

I'm glad she got on my case about college. I'd been avoiding it. I've been a little concerned about other things. So I spent most of that day on line and looking at college manuals. I came to the realization that I have no idea what I want to study. And if I don't know what I want to be when I grow up (assuming I get to have a "normal" life), I can't really decide where I want to go.

So I went out to the garage in search of Thomas. He's been real good about helping me talk through problems. He was working, of course, so I started helping him, as I explained my problem. When we finished what we were working on Thomas picked up a part. "This part just came in," he explained. "Mr. Stark didn't tell me he ordered it, or what it was for. What do you think?"

I turned it around several times. There were no markings or anything. Finally I looked at Thomas. "It looks like something you might use on the quintet, but it's shaped wrong."

I was right, sort of. Tony was working on a new design and this piece was a part of it. As I looked at it, I could see how it could work. But that would mean redesigning several other things. That was so cool!

Thomas walked away and came back with three books, which he gave to me-Electrical Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, Civil Engineering. "Take a look at these" Thomas said. "See if any of these resonate with what you want to do. Then let me know."

That was one of the most enlightening nights of my life. I couldn't understand everything that was in the books, but I really, really wanted to. There was a science to making and fixing things! Hydra had never taught me that was even possible! Even if I never got to create something, at least I could learn to understand them well enough to fix them. Like cars.

The next day Thomas told me that, watching me work on the vehicles, and listening to my questions, he had a hunch I'd turn out to be an engineer. Tony thought so too. Thomas gave me the books to keep-to remind me of my new goal. The books were originally Tony's. I consider it an honor that he told Thomas to give them to me.

Later that night, I was in my room, mulling over college choices when I realized that there was suddenly a fire outside my room. I rushed out of my room, towards the nearest exit when I almost ran into a man holding a bow. I quickly realized who he had to be.

"Sorry kid. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"You're Hawkeye aren't you?"

"Yup. And I'm here to get Wanda out of here."

"Good. Keep her safe please."

"I'll do my best. You must be Bucky's kid. Well, gotta go!" And he was off. I found Vision outside and tried to stall him, but too soon he was headed back inside. The staff was quickly putting out Hawkeye's diversionary fire. I went and hid in my room.

I had to stop pretending I didn't know what was going on when the whole building started to shake like a bomb had gone off. I went up to the living area and discovered that there was a very large hole that went very far into the ground. As I got there Vision was slowly coming up out of it. No sign of Wanda and Hawkeye.

"Vision!" I said to him. "Are you alright?"

"Mr. Barnes. I am functioning at almost full ability. But I must admit, that was an unsettling experience."

"Vision, I need you to check the building's foundations. Is it still safe, or do we need to evacuate? I'm going to gather the staff. I think the kitchen would be a good location. It's at the other end of the building and has easy exit. Please report to me once you've checked." With clear instructions, Vision was distracted and went to check.

Eventually we were able to gather all the staff. Vision reported the structure safe. We decided to put ropes around all the Vision sized holes while waiting for some kind of repair. If possible. Vision left about then. He said that since he had failed at keeping Wanda safe, Mr. Stark wanted him to join the group in Germany. My brain went, "Which group?"

A few hours later, when I was back in the Ready Room, looking for any kind of news, when Tony called. Uncle Tony teased me about taking charge when Vision fell through the floor. But then said I had done a good job. I noticed there was no mention of Wanda. Tony went on to tell me that he was going to be delayed coming home, so I should continue taking charge as needed, but please talk to his head of staff first.

I was glad to hear from him. But still so worried I can't see straight. I wanted to run some of this nervous energy off, but I need to stay out of sight. I ended up in the gym, working a circuit of the machines and running. It helped. Mrs. Davis forced me to eat. Eventually I finally wore myself out so I was able to sleep.

The first we knew of anything happening was a report of the airport in Germany being evacuated. The news footage was spotty, but what was going on was clear. It was an Avenger Civil War. Or not so Civil War. It was another of those low moments in my life. My Avenger friends had chosen sides and were fighting each other. It was horrible. That part of the airport was trashed. Wanda was throwing cars and stuff around like it was nothing. Some guy on Steve's side (the media identified him as Ant Man) grew giant sized and was throwing people and things around. From what little I could see, my dad was himself again. Still fighting amazingly well, though the Wakandan King still clearly wants him dead. And who the heck is Spider Man?

In the end, Steve and my father escaped in a quintet. The rest of Steve's team-Wanda, Sam, Hawkeye, and Ant Man were all captured. There was only one casualty-Vision apparently accidentally shot Rhody out of the sky. The hospital reports said Rhodes was alive, but probably paralyzed. Uncle Tony looked a wreck. There is no word as to where they are taking the prisoners. Please, be kind to Wanda! She doesn't need this. Take care of my father and Steve, wherever they are going. It must be important for them to leave the others behind.

Possibly as a result of all that, we now have men stationed around the Compound. The staff say that it's Secretary Ross' men. Looking for Steve and Dad. I really have to stay out of sight now. So far they haven't tried to come onto the property, but they are being a nuisance to our staff trying to go in and out. No word from Tony either. Worrisome.


	11. Chapter 11

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 11

 **(Author's note: This has been fun-to look at the events of CA:CW from the viewpoint of someone outside the circle.)**

I was stuck and I didn't like it. Since I had figured some goals in life, I was all ready to get them going. Unfortunately, as the placement counselor explained, since I'm still a minor (barely), I need a guardian to sign the paperwork. And since my guardians are all off working overseas (It's close to the truth), I'm out of luck. The counselor recommended that I concentrate on getting my GED done and I can plan to apply for the next semester. Humbug!

It didn't help that I was bored. I'm used to being around young adults. Even when they're being idiots, there's still stuff to do, people to talk to. Right now it's just me and the staff and they're all older than me. And then you add the fact that I'm still worried, a lot worried about my Avenger friends. I think it's ok that I'm not a happy camper right now.

It didn't help that Natasha called either. Ok, it helped a little. But her news wasn't particularly good. The rumors that Wanda, Sam, Clint (Hawkeye), and Ant Man are being held on the Raft are true. The Raft is a super high security prison that doubles as a submersible. Ross keeps it in international waters. Supposedly only the most dangerous criminals are being kept there. More and more it's being used for enhanced or inhuman. I'm really worried about Wanda being there.

Natasha was sorry that my college entrance has to be delayed. And even sorrier that I'm stuck in this situation. She was planning on going into hiding. She could still search out information, but she had made some choices in the airport battle that put her at risk. She asked me if I had my "to go" bag ready. With unfriendly forces surrounding the Compound, of course I did. She told me that she was monitoring the situation. So far it looked safe, but if Ross managed to get a subpoena to search the property, she wanted me out of there. I agree. Natasha is worried that Tony is not answering calls. She thinks he's joined Steve and my dad in what ever saving-the-world-again mission they're on. She knows, but she's not telling me.

The following day I got a text message. "Saved the world again. Going to a safe place to recuperate. Will contact you as soon as I can. Steve."

About an hour later I got a phone call from Natasha. "Steve asked me to pick you up and keep you in my safe place for a while. I'll be landing just long enough to pick you up. In about 6 hours. Take what you want-you may not get back here for a while. Any other questions?" When Natasha is in command mode it's better not to have questions. Besides, we had a plane ride of some sort ahead of us. She advised me to say my goodbyes and then she was done.

I repacked my Go bag. Then packed my backpack. I included the laptop from Tony and the books he gave me. Since we were going into winter I added some more clothes. And that was that. I went out to the garage next. I wanted to spend time with Thomas. He's not much on goodbyes, so we worked on a car together. He gave me some good advice along the way. Before I left he gave me a piece of paper with his private email. He told me that Tony didn't even have that email. And that I was to stay in contact with him. Thomas wants me to send him copies of my college graduation announcements. Wow!

Next I made a trip to the kitchen to visit Mrs. Davis. Somehow she knew I was leaving. She had made up a bag of food for me to take with me. But first she made me sit down and eat. "Lord knows when you'll next have a real meal!"

At last it was time for Natasha to arrive. I discovered that I really didn't want to leave. Somehow I had made myself a home and friends. But then the jet arrived and I quickly headed out. Natasha didn't even leave the plane. I got in and she closed the entry behind me. And we were off. Time for another big change in my life. But first I wanted some answers!

I got some. We were en route to Nebraska. Some small airport there that Shield controlled. They would service and keep the plane safe for her. She'd then drive us back to her home outside this small town. For many miles she drilled me on our new identities. She was Nancy Rose, travel writer. I was her sister's son-a tragic story that had Nat taking charge of me until "my" father could be found. He was supposedly working on an oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico. The travel writer bit was actually a good cover. It could explain why "Nancy" was gone for weeks at a time. "You're not really a travel writer are you?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Natasha answered with a feral grin. I decided to just go with the flow. She planned on redying my hair to match hers (a honey blonde). Maybe some more cosmetic changes to make me look like just another American teen. She informed me that while I was with her I was going to finish my GED work. I saluted her and then ducked. She still nailed me.

Once I had our new identities down she agreed to catch me up on news. Steve, Tony, and my dad had gone to Siberia. She didn't think it had hit the news yet (it hadn't), but a Helmut Zemo from Skovian secret police was the person behind the Vienna bombings, the Winter Soldier attack, and what happened in Siberia. I told her that it felt like she was not telling me a lot. She laughed and said that I was right. She didn't even know all of it, but she would tell me what she knew later.

I had a hunch bad news was coming and I was right. Zemo had arranged for Tony to find out that the Winter Soldier had killed his parents. There was video and everything. Not a surprise, Tony didn't take it well. He decided to kill my father. And Steve wouldn't let him. The massive fight left all three of them pretty badly wounded. My dad had his metal arm sheered off. The King of Wakanda was there as well. He heard Zemo's confession and stepped in. Zemo is in custody in Vienna. Tony is in a hospital there while he heals enough to come home. Steve and my dad went to Wakanda where the king offered them sanctuary. They have top notch medical facilities there. They should be able to help them.

As soon as they were on the plane heading to Africa Steve sent the text to me and called Natasha. Despite his pain and his worry for his best friend, he thought of me. Steve did not want me at the Compound when Tony got home. He wasn't sure what Tony's response would be to see me with the face of the man who killed his mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 12

 **(Author's note: And with this chapter we start to move beyond Captain America: Civil War. Because of their shared interests, Tony and Greg deserve a chance to move past the face that Hydra gave Greg. And Tony needs a more neutral person to help him gain perspective.)**

Have I mentioned that Nebraska is flat? Ok, correction, not all of Nebraska is flat-just the part I'm living in. Natasha lives just outside a small town in the middle of the flat. By small town, I mean less than 4,000 people. I counted-2 gas stations, 3 bars, a bunch of churches, and a small collection of other stores. All around us are farms. Nat says they're wheat farmers. Well, I guess they have to grow it someplace. You need too much space to grow this stuff for it to be in a city.

We're living in an old farmhouse that's pretty modern on the inside. Natasha rents out the farm land and she had a shed built for the farm equipment. The barn she had converted to her own dojo. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to actually take martial arts traditionally. I mean, I think I'm pretty good at it, but I always had instructors who taught us how to fight and kill, etc. I watched that old movie, Katate Kid, and it made no sense to me. The bad guy teacher felt a lot like Hydra, frankly.

But here I am in Nebraska. I have been informed that my number one job is to pass my GED. I'm just about done with the history portion. That was a lot of unlearning. The Hydra version of history is pretty screwed up. I'm starting the government section. I'd like to be done some time before Christmas. Thanksgiving would be better. Then it would be a real Thanksgiving for me!.

I have met some people here. Natasha insisted I go into town with her. I met the merchants she buys from and had to deal with their pity. I'm the poor kid with the dead mother. The good news is that I have met some local kids. And where they hang out. My "Aunt Nancy" lets me take the car and go there every so often. I've been invited to join a Dungeons and Dragons campaign. It's all online, so I think I'll be able to do it. Much better!

Since arriving in Nebraska I haven't heard from Steve. Aunt Nancy(see, I can remember to use her cover name) says he and Bucky are healing fine, but Steve is busy. I told Nancy that my hunch is that Steve is planning a raid on the Raft to free his friends. Nancy told me, "No bet." Although I hate the fact that my father lost his metal arm, it does mean that he won't be able to go on that raid. I want my dad healed physically so he can start to heal mentally. I asked Nancy if she thought that Steve had told my dad about me. She told me probably not. Steve is not real good at sharing news that could be upsetting. He will tell Bucky, eventually, but probably not real soon. That's frustrating.

When we arrived here in the land of flat, Aunt Nancy took my Stark phone and gave me a burner phone. She said that Tony is going to be upset when he finds out that I'm not there. He needs to vent at her and not at me. Makes sense.

We knew when Tony got back to the Compound. He called my phone 7 times before he finally called Natasha. He was yelling at first, so I got to hear some of it. I think the first words out of his mouth were, "What did you do with Greg?" He was pretty upset.

She let him rant for quite a while. Finally she interrupted him. "Tony, I understand you're upset. But yelling at me isn't doing any good. When you calm down, give me a call back." And she hung up on him. He called right back, but she just let it ring. He eventually gave up.

About a week later Tony called back. "Nat, I'm sorry I called and yelled at you. I was having a really bad day and finding out that Greg was gone just made me loose it. Especially when I found out that you had taken him on Steve's orders."

"We did it for your sake Tony. We knew you'd be coming back to the Compound upset. And you had every reason to be. We didn't want you seeing Greg and realizing that he has the face of the man who killed your parents."

There was a long silence. "I'm glad you made me cool off first. And as much as I hate to admit it, you were right. I was not thinking straight when I first got in. I probably would have completely lost it seeing Barnes' face." There was another, uncharacteristic long silence. "So what do we do now?"

"Tony, that depends on you and Greg. Are you willing to move past Greg's genetic material? Do you want him to be a part of your life? And once you've figured that out, I have to talk to him. Is he going to want relationship with the man who sliced off his dad's arm? And tried to kill both him and Cap?"

"Ouch. Well, I like Greg. He's smart, and really likes engineering. He's good to be around. I would like to stay in the loop with him. Though I agree not physically seeing him for a while might be best for both of us. Don't tell him, but if he can get into college, I can probably help with the expenses."

"That's a good start Tony. I'll let you know what Greg says."

I was glad when Natasha told me about her conversation with Tony. She's right in that I am still processing the fact that he lost it and tried to kill my dad and Steve. That wasn't right. He signed the Accords to help keep the Avengers from becoming vigilantes. Yet there he was doing just that.

But on the other hand, he is my crazy Uncle Tony. The Avengers and I have a strange, dysfunctional relationship, but in a way they are family. I'd like to start over with Tony, but it's going to have to be in a controlled way at first. I'm ok talking to him on the phone or texting. But no time together for a while. And I'm certainly not going back to the Compound-as much as I'd like to. I really want to be able to spend time with my dad. And Steve. After finding each other again after all those years, I don't think they're going to want to risk being separated again.

Speaking of Steve, Natasha informed me that he did successfully complete his Raft mission. Wanda is safe. She's staying in Wakanda, along with Sam, but Clint and Ant Man want to go check on their families. So Nat is taking the jet to give them lifts. She expects to be back in a few days. I guess that means she's going to expect more progress on my school stuff.


	13. Chapter 13

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 13

 **(Author's note: Lots and lots of conversation in this one. Enjoy!)**

While Aunt Nancy was gone Uncle Tony and I had some good conversations. He'd really like me to move back to the Compound, but I don't see that happening. Tony still has a verbal twitch when Steve or my dad is mentioned. Tony did send me upgrades for my laptop and my Stark phone. He says they should keep malware out and not allow other systems to figure out my location. I rather need that.

But back to Steve. I'm pretty irritated at him right now. We haven't physically spoken since before Peggy's funeral. Mostly I'm getting these cryptic emails. Even BBC News is a better source of information about him it seems! I haven't even gotten a "hi, I'm back from rescuing my friends" note yet. And how is my father doing?

Suddenly my phone rang-the ring tone was "Born on the 4th of July. Steve!

"Hey kid! How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. I just finished my last single subject exam for the GED. All I have left is the comprehensive exam. Then I wait."

"You'll do fine. I'm really proud of you."

I decided to just go for it. "Steve, why are you calling me? It's been how many months since I've actually talked to you? All I've gotten are those pathetic text messages." Time to let him know how I feel.

"Yeah well… I'm calling because King T'Challa threatened to call you himself and then pass the phone to me. I haven't done right by you, and I'm sorry. I could give you a lot of reasons, but that's not good enough. I'm not sure how I'm going to make it up to you, but I need to try."

"You could start by telling me how my father is doing."

There was a pause. "Greg, there's no easy way to say this. Bucky is back in cryofreeze."

"What?!"

"He said that as long as that Hydra stuff was still in his head he couldn't take the chance that he might hurt any of us again."

"Is that why you haven't called?" I was trying to understand.

"Yes. I've been busy too, but mostly that's why. I couldn't figure out how to tell you."

"Steve, I've been wanting to meet my father for years. And you let him go back in cryo. I bet you didn't even tell him about me!"

If we had been screen chatting I probably would have seen Steve lowering his head in shame. "No, I didn't. It just never seemed to be the right time." His voice trailed off.

I was doing some fast thinking. "I said I wanted to see my dad and I still do. He won't be able to talk to me, or even to hear me, but I can see him. I turn 18 soon and I have to make some decisions about my future. I can't stay here with Natasha forever. She has to be free to have her own life. And taking care of me should have been your job." Yeah, I'm still a bit angry.

"No matter. Steve, I want to visit my dad. You're the one that needs to arrange that."

Steve sounded surprised at how determined I was. "I'm going to have to clear that with the King. And I will do that. No matter what you may think right now, I care about you."

We talked for a few more minutes. He told me that Wanda and Sam were there with him, which I already knew. Wanda is slowly getting better. I'd really like to see her too.

In Wakanda:

"Steve," said King T'Challa. "How did your conversation with Barnes' son go?"

"Not well, your Majesty. He's rather angry with me."

"And not calling for so long probably didn't help."

"No, it didn't. He asked me point blank about Bucky and I had to tell him. That didn't go over so well either."

"How old was Gregory when he first found out who his biological parent was?"

"Thirteen."

"That's a long time to wait to see your father for the first time. When are you going to bring him here?"

"Yeah, about that. Greg demanded that I bring him here for a visit."

"And you should. Considering that he is a clone of a wanted man, you might want to consider having him move here."

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so. I think it would be good for all of you. Has Gregory thought about what he wants to study?"

"He wants to study engineering."

"That is good. We have a very good engineering school here. Let me talk to our education people and see what they think."

"I don't know what to say your Highness."

Flatland:

I felt kind of bad at how I yelled at Steve. But hey, I didn't use any curse words. Aunt Nancy came back today. Everyone sends their love. Clint says thanks for not turning him in. Wish I had more time to get to know him. I finally got brave enough and told her about my conversation with Steve. She laughed.

"Greg," she said. "Steve deserved that and more."

"Did you know about my dad and the cryofreeze?"

"Not until about a week ago when I asked Steve why Bucky wasn't going along with on the mission. I had assumed it was because of the missing arm. Steve asked me not to tell you because he wanted to."

"I wish he had told me."

"I wish Tony wasn't such a guilt ridden ass. But sometimes we have to play the cards we're dealt. But who knows, maybe Steve will get off his ass and I can fly you down to Wakanda. But for now, what is the progress on your schooling?"

I was very happy to report that I had finished the comprehensive portion of the GED and I was just awaiting results.

A few days later Aunt Nancy got off the phone with a big smile on her face. You will never guess who that was." I looked at her expectantly. "Alright, I give up. That was the Wakandan Minister of Education. Yesterday he sent me a request for your educational records. This morning I sent him a copy of the GED pass notice. Just now we had a discussion about placement for you in the Wakandan university system. He thinks that you may have to take a few classes when you get there to prepare you for how they do things, but he sees no problem with you being considered a pre-engineering major. And by the way, Wakandan college credits do transfer to American universities. Interested?"

Wait. I'm being offered a chance to go to college in Wakanda? Where dad and Steve are? "Who's paying for this?"

"Well, since nothings been said about money, I suspect that details has been taken care of." She waited. I think she really liked the fact that she had me dumbfounded, again.

There really was no choice to make. I need to visit my dad. And being able to stay there, by him and go to college is icing on the cake. "I think I should do this. How soon will we leave?"

"I'm thinking in a couple of days your Aunt Nancy is finally going to hear from your long lost father. And I'll have to take you down to the Gulf to be with him. That give you enough time to pack and to kiss the girls goodbye?"

I laughed. Suddenly life was looking up. I was going to get out of the flatlands. "I think so. But what should I tell Uncle Tony?"

"You told me he promised not to snoop to see where you were. Hold him to that promise and tell him you're off to junior college in an unnamed and secure location."

And so, a few days later, after saying goodbye to some very nice people I had come to know, we headed out to the jet. I was going to avoid winter in Nebraska. I was finally going to start college. I was going to see Wanda and Steve again. And most important, I was, at long last, going to see my father.


	14. Chapter 14

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 14

 **(Author's note: This is where Greg starts his adventures in Wakanda. This part of the story is set after the events of Captain America: Civil War. As usual, I don't own any of the Marvel Universe. Wish I did.)**

My first view of Wakanda was just before sunset as we landed. Natasha wasn't staying. In fact, she wasn't even leaving the plane. Her comment was that, if asked, she could answer in all honesty that she didn't set foot on Wakandan soil.

Wakanda was stunningly beautiful. So much tropical green! I just came from early winter Nebraska. The beauty of fall was over and we were starting to deal with a lot of gray. This was amazing. But I stopped looking at the beauty around me when I realized that it was Steve standing at the end of the tarmac. I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug I could. At first glance Steve looked physically good, but there was a sadness and a tiredness to him that I hadn't seen before. Not a surprise when I thought about it.

We compromised on what to do first. I wanted to see my dad. Instead Steve helped me take my luggage (not that much really-I left most of my winter clothes) and we went to my new quarters. Steve told me, "Look, you've been sitting on a plane for how many hours? Go get a shower, put on clean clothes, then we'll visit Bucky. And after that we'll get some dinner. OK?"

It actually was a good plan. So about half an hour later I found myself following Steve through this maze of corridors in the hospital section. I'll be honest, I was excite and scared. This man is the closest I've got to a real blood relative. And he's the former freaking Winter Soldier!

Steve went into the outer room first. He walked to the window and flipped a switch. "They don't think Bucky can hear anything, but we like to talk to him as if he could." He paused. "Bucky, I brought someone here with me this time to meet you. His name is Greg. And well, we didn't know it until recently, but Hydra made a clone of you and this is him." Steve motioned for me to go forward.

"Hello." I said. "I'm very, very glad to finally see you. I wish we could have met before. I'm almost 18 years old. Hydra raised me, but Steve and them rescued me last year. And I'm really, really glad." I didn't know what else to say quite then. My dad is an amazing human specimen. I could never look that good. Not unless they fed me the super soldier potion. Having actually seen him, I wonder what Hydra was really going to do with me.

It was an important moment for me. I decided then and there, that while I was in Wakanda I would spend time with my dad. Even if he couldn't respond to me, I could talk to him. On our way back to Living Quarters I asked Steve to tell me about my dad. What was it like growing up with him? What was he like? I didn't expect it all that night, but I would really, really appreciate a chance to find out what Bucky Barnes was really like. Not what the history books said.

Dinner was a surprise. Everyone (well, mostly) was there. Wanda literally flew across the room to hug me. Sam gave me a high five. I met the King, which was pretty amazing. Last time I saw him was on the television fighting pretty equally with my dad. Even Ant Man was there-who I have to remember to call Scott. Scott shook my hand and commented nonstop "Wow, you look just like him! Only younger. And not so big. But still, Wow! I'm honored to meet you." From the amused chuckles around the room, I assume this was normal behavior for Scott.

I managed to have time to talk to everyone. King T'Challa is very interesting to talk to. He said I was a very polite young man. I'll take that compliment. He asked me at one point when my 18th birthday is. His comment was that we would have to celebrate such a monuments occasion.

The food was good and the company was better. It was clear that this was a group of people that were comfortable with each other. I had fun listening to the banter and the stories. The King had to leave at one point. He told me that I would be meeting with the Education Minister tomorrow after breakfast to evaluate my education and to figure out a class schedule for me. I was not to worry.

The party broke up soon after. It seems the next day would be a busy one for more than just me. Back in my room I finished unpacking. It was a very nice room. Not as chrome modernistic as the Compound, just nice. I opened my laptop and discovered I had a message from Tony. He hadn't talked to me in a few days and was wondering how I was doing…

So I called him. I reminded Tony that he had promised not to track down where I was. We talked about the fact that I was going to be starting college. He's pretty proud of that, though he wishes it was at a good school in the States.

Then I told him that I had finally seen my father. Tony made a smart ass remark about my father and I lost it. "Uncle Tony, you have no idea! Did you know that my dad voluntarily went back into cryosleep? He said that Hydra put that stuff in his head and he wasn't safe to be around. Until they could find a cure, he was safer asleep."

Tony was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry kid. I didn't know. Once again I let my own emotions get in the way. Can we talk about something else?" And so we did. He and Natasha are talking again. They're researching, trying to find a way to discredit Ross.

After Tony and I finished our call I tried to go to sleep. I had too busy a day. Finally I gave up and went over to the Cryo to talk to my dad. "Hello. I'm back. Me, Greg, that is. I didn't get a chance to talk to you for very long earlier. I can't sleep, so here I am."

"Steve told you that I'm your clone. That's correct. I found out when I was 13. Pierce told me." Was it my imagination, or did dad twitch? "I knew I wasn't you. Could never be you. And I wouldn't want to be you-I'd never want anyone to go through what you went through. When I found out about that, I knew Hydra was wrong. And evil. I think that was when I stopped wanting to be Hydra."

"I decided that I was happiest considering you to be my father. I only had guardians under Hydra. I hope you don't mind."

"I should tell you a little about me. I was created in Siberia. Of course. Where else does Hydra do its worst things? There was a woman who gave birth to me. I have no idea who she was. I don't even know if she's even still alive. Hydra gave me the name Gregor Ivanovich. Gregor for Gregor Mendel, the father of genetics. Ivanovich, son of Ivan. It was a Hydra joke that meant I was the son of no one. Dad, I hope you don't mind, but when Steve and then rescued me I chose to change my last name. I am now known as Greg Barnes." I stayed talking to him for about two hours.


	15. Chapter 15

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 15

 **(Author's note: Happy 100th birthday Bucky! I wish I could get him out of cryo today, but it's not time yet. Instead I'll make sure that Greg visits him. There ought to be a party later!)**

Steve woke me up early. While I've gotten up early for years, it's not my first choice. But I have an early day in front of me, so I didn't complain too much. After breakfast Steve took me over to the office of the Minister of Education. That seemed a bit much to me. When they showed me into his office, I told him that I didn't see any need for him to be dealing with me.

He laughed and said, "Young Barnes, when the King of Wakanda asks me to see to the educational placement of a guest, I will do so. His word is law. The fact is, if you were a Wakandan, I would already know about you. All children are educated, even out in the bush. If a child shows aptitude my office is notified and we do what we can to facilitate that."

"You want to study engineering, that is right?" I nodded. "That is good. We have good schools here for that. And most of the classes are in English. When we are done speaking, I will turn you over to the man who will be your academic advisor. First will be evaluation. You will be taking a computer driven examination. By the time you are done, it will be lunch time. After that, you will go to the gymnasium where the Dora Milaje practice. It will give you a chance to practice yourself, and us a change to see how skilled you are. Any questions?"

I couldn't think of any, so off I went. The test was a beast. It was even harder than the computerized test when I first got to the Compound. My brain felt like mush when I was done. I was shown the way to the cafeteria, where I saw Wanda sitting alone. She had told me that she doesn't have a lot of friends there. I decided that if I could, I would find her friends her own age here.

Wanda showed me the way to the gym after lunch. Except for what were clearly instructors, most of the folks there were in our age range. This was looking promising. It was pretty easy to spot the senior instructor. She noticed me, gave me a nod and motioned that I was to wait along the wall. I was ok with that. I did some stretches and watched. Most of the young women were quite good!

Suddenly this really large black man walked over to me. "I don't like having visitors join us."

I looked him straight in the eye, "I'm sorry. I was asked to come here at this time." No bragging, no aggression, just fact.

The big guy leaned over into my face. "I said I don't want you here. What are you going to do about it?"

The head instructor spoke out. "Mr. Barnes, he has challenged you. What are you going to do about it?"

I looked over at her respectfully. "Ma'am, I don't know your customs. Before I accept, I would like to know what the rules are. Thank you."

She smiled. "You are wise." She then went on to explain their rules for challenge. I was ok with it. So the big guy and I squared off. I never learned the whole bowing thing, so I was ready when my challenger tried to bowl me over. Yeah, he was bigger and stronger than me (and a longer reach), but he hadn't seen me fight, so didn't know my ability. He should have waited to watch me. Since I wanted to make a point, I finished the bout quickly. I had good teachers, including Natasha.

"So, Mr. Barnes, you are skilled as well. Come, join us." And for the next two hours I sweated my way through a very intense workout. My respect for the Dora increased a lot! Afterwards I went back to my room to shower and change. There was a message from my counselor to meet up with him.

Mostly good news. I'm definitely pre-engineering. More math, of course. More general education classes, much like I would have taken in the U.S. In fact, my U.S. history class will be on line from an American university. My government class will be too, later. I decided to take the class in Wakandan language and culture that is being taught to visitors. It's mostly on a drop in basis. Sam is already taking it. I'd like to get Steve to show up too. One more language for my collection.

The big surprise was that I have been asked to return to the Dora training fighting class. The instructor feels that my skills will be a good challenge to her students and we all could learn. I'm thinking that's a big honor!

After dinner I went to go see my dad. Sam had already been there. He had left a new sound system and playlist. I turned it on because I was curious what kind of music Sam would choose for dad. It was an interesting mix-from dad's time to mine. I hoped my dad was enjoying it.

I took my time and told dad about my day. It would have been nice to have had some input from him, but for now this was ok. I was on the verge of adulthood, going to college, living with amazing people, and I get to see my (comatose) dad. It could be better, but it was a whole lot better than it had been.


	16. Chapter 16

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 16

 **(Author's note: Greg talking to Bucky late at night. It's a nice tool to move the story along.)**

The cryo tech was working as well as ever. The techs told me that my dad's vitals were "optimal", whatever that means. It's all good. He looks the same. "Hello dad. It's me, Greg. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come down for a few days. I'd like to tell you about it, if you don't mind."

"I've been busy helping Uncle Tony with some schematics. I hope you don't mind that I call him Uncle. It makes him happy. And he has been like a real uncle to me. Steve told me that you liked working on cars. I like that. I'm looking forward to talking to you about cars and stuff. I think, if you had a chance, you and Tony could be friends. You both have a wicked sense of humor."

"I wish you could see, I got my hair dyed again. My roots were starting to show, bad. Toby knew of a beauty parlor that specialized in helping Europeans. I told you about Toby didn't I? Remember my first day when I had to fight that big Wakandan guy? Turns out he's the bodyguard of a Chief's son. The son and I have become friends. I can't pronounce his name, so I call him Toby. He likes having a European nickname, so we're cool. I call his bodyguard Hulk, Jr. I'm slowly making friends my own age. Wanda's making some friends as well, which makes a bunch of us happy."

"Anyway, Toby knew of this hairdresser. She's the wife of one of the French embassy attaché's. She likes doing hair, and it's a source of news and gossip that she can pass on to her husband. She was so popular that she had to move her work out of her house and into a shop in the city. She trained some Wakandans how to do nails and brought her stylist nephew over from France. She told me she's thinking of turning it into a full spa. I don't see why not."

She and her nephew consulted on what to do with me. The nephew, Philipe, wanted to go multi color, but we compromised on keeping the sandy blonde on top and shading it to a dark red. Phillips says it is very chic. " I shrugged. "It looks fine and the color blend doesn't remind people of you. And hey, I get to practice my French. I'm still laughing that I have a French hair stylist. I need to send Natasha a photo of me now. She'd laugh."

"School's going well. I finished my on-line U.S. history class and I've started the U.S. government class. At the university here I'm taking a comparative world government class, which is really interesting. I didn't know half that stuff. It looks like I'll have to take World History on-line, since colleges back in the states mostly won't accept the Wakandan version. If I can, I may take both, just so I have a broader viewpoint."

"Steve's been around more. He still jets off occasionally to go save the world, again, but with all the Accord restrictions, he's had to be careful. When he is here, I've been getting him to talk about growing up with you. A lot of great stories! I'm looking forward to someday hearing them from your point of view. Sam told me to keep bugging Steve to get him to talk about the past. Good therapy, he calls it. I just think it's so cool to find out what the two of you were like when you were my age and younger."

"After talking to the doctors, Steve finally convinced them that they should notify me about you and your progress. About time! There's no real news on fixing the mental programing. They say the research is just going to take time. There is news about your new arm though! The techs showed me their research so far and talked to me about what the problems are. I was pretty proud that I actually understand most of what they were saying."

"There is only one engineer I know who is smart enough to solve the problems with your arm. So I asked Tony for help. I wasn't sure he'd do it with your history and all, but I had to try. He was resistant at first, so I didn't push it. A few days ago he called me back and told me he would help, only if I would work on it with him. Only? I was thrilled to be able to work with Tony on your new arm. That man is so smart! His mind goes places, in the blink of an eye, that it would take me months to think of."

" The wiring issues were fixed pretty quickly. Of course, it helped that Tony had your prior arm. He hadn't looked at it until I asked. The technology was so far ahead of anything else of that era. Once Tony got looking at your old arm he got all excited. He really is like a kid when he gets new technology. But he's right, the tech can be used to greatly improve prosthetic devices. It even gave him some new ideas on how to help Rhody."

"The only real issue after that was weight. The prior arm was partly made of vibranium, which helped keep the weight down. Tony advised that I give our research to the tech team and let them decide on how to handle the weight issue. That was the right call. The tech team approached the King and he authorized the use of vibranium for the whole arm. Dad, your new arm is going to be so cool! I can hardly wait to see your face as you use it for the first time!"

"There's not a lot of other news. Tony and Natasha and a bunch of other people are still working on getting rid of, or at least changing the Accords. Natasha is still looking for evidence that will get Ross fired. Steve still goes out to save the world. I'm busy with school and friends, mostly."

"I'm finally turning 18 soon! Steve asked me how I want to celebrate that. I'm giving him some ideas, but really, I want a family dinner, like we used to have at the Compound. I want Tony there, along with Vision. I'm not sure how to make that happen. Even if Tony can't or won't come, I do want to get away briefly to visit with him at some safe location. It's time he and I worked out our face to face issues.


	17. Chapter 17

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 17

 **(Author's note: I apologize for the delay. I'm also a historical reenactor and last weekend was my first event of the season. But I got ready, went (and had a very good time), and most of the stuff is put away. Time to write again. This chapter is the start of some healing.)**

Unknown to Greg, a package arrived in New York for Toy Stark. The delivery driver looked a lot like the one who had given him his last package from Cap. "At least he didn't call me Tony Stank this time." Tony thought. Inside the small box was a burn phone and a letter. No surprise, it was from Cap.

"Dear Tony,  
I finally got Greg to tell me what he wants for his birthday. One of the main things is to have a birthday dinner, like the ones we used to have at the Compound-with lots of fun and laughter. I know it would mean a lot to Greg if you were able to be there. Unfortunately, I can't join you there in New York.  
If you can join us, please let me know. I enclosed another burn phone since I don't know if the first one survived. There would have to be a full truce. And you cannot, of course, let Ross know where we are.  
I really hope you can make it. I know it would mean a lot to Greg. And I miss you as well.

Sincerely,  
Steve"

Tony thought a minute. Then he pulled his calendar up in the air. "Friday" he stated. "Please clear my schedule for a week around the 15th. Let's see. And please remind me to pack, order a present, and that I need to have a very public melt down on the 11th."

"Yes boss. Will you be taking the jet?"

Tony thought. "I still need to work out some details, but yes. Keep it reserved for me for that week. What else? Oh yes, Vision!" he called out.

Within moments the tall purple hued man appeared. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Vision, how do you feel about going to Greg's birthday party?"

"Greg, Sir? Ah yes, he will be celebrating his 18th birthday soon. That is a milestone. It would be an honor to be there. Would Wanda be there as well?"

Tony laughed. "Yes Vision, Wanda should be there." He thought a moment. "Friday, connect me with Natasha. She's probably going to yell at me, but we need to work out some logistics. Like where the party is and such."

And so, on the 11th Tony scheduled a press conference to talk about the new Stark Industries technology for replacement limbs. Before his employee could ask a foolish question, a man who identified himself as being from Secretary Ross asked if it was true that this technology came from the Winter Soldier?

Tony straightened up and yelled for security to remove the man. "That's it, I'm done!" He yelled. "I work myself half to death and this insensitive excuse for a human asks if I'm using technology used by my parents murderer! I'm done!" He repeated. "I'm going to take a vacation-go walk on a beach or something. I'm done being with people for a while!" And with that he strode off. He walked straight to the jet where Vision was already waiting. It was going to be a long flight to his private island. Then a flight as Iron Man to Wakanda. But, there was a surprise birthday to go to.

Late evening on the 14th Iron Man and Vision landed on the tarmac of the private air strip used by the King of Wakanda. As soon as they touched ground the landing lights went off. The two could then see Steve Rogers and T'Challa waiting for them.

"Welcome to both of you!" said the ever polite king. "Natasha arrived earlier today and she is with young Greg, distracting him from your arrival."

Tony asked, "Is anyone else here I should know about?"

"I invited Clint and his family for a vacation. They arrived several days ago." Anything else the king might have said was lost in the exuberant arrival of Wanda Maximov. Within minutes the two of them were gone, leaving the three. Soon after that the King withdrew, claiming prior business.

Steve and Tony looked at each other for a long moment. Finally Steve spoke. "Tony, I'm really glad you're here." Looking, "Did you bring any luggage?"

"Don't need to. My backpack contains the equivalent of two suitcases, compressed. One of the little things I've invented." He paused, "Just so you know Cap, if Barnes wasn't on ice I don't know if I would have bee able to come."

Steve nodded. "I understand. If I was in your shoes, I probably wouldn't be able either. Come on, I'll show you to your room. I was thinking you could surprise him at breakfast." And so, talking about plans for the day the two headed towards the building. Not yet friends again, but not so much enemies either.


	18. Chapter 18

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 18

 **(Author's note: I apologize that this is short. The actual events take much longer, but when Greg tells the story that shortens it up.)**

It was late, well past midnight, but I wanted to talk to my dad, so I headed over to the Cryo lab. "Dad, I know it's late, but I wanted to tell you about my birthday. I turned 18, well, yesterday now. It was the best birthday I've ever had." I settled myself down in the chair.

"It really started a few days earlier. Clint arrived with his family for a vacation. I didn't suspect anything. It was great getting to hang out with him and his family. I see why Natasha and Wanda like them so well. The kids liked it that I'm not a super hero either."

"Then on the 14th, the day before my birthday Natasha showed up. She made it sound like she was here to spend time with Clint and his family. We stayed up late that night, just talking and catching up. Well, I was doing most of the talking. She doesn't say much unless she wants to. But I think you know that."

"I showed up for breakfast and Uncle Tony and Vision were there! That's when the pieces fell together and I realized that they were all there for my birthday. Me! I was so excited that I almost couldn't eat my breakfast."

"After breakfast Clint and Steve had arranged a sort of obstacle course for us to play with. Everyone had partners. The kids all got partnered with Avengers. It was a lot of fun. As the birthday boy I got to pick my partner, so I chose Steve. When I did it again later, I chose Tony-just to make things even. They had really funny prizes for everyone after. I laughed so hard I was almost crying at times. After it was over, Clint and Steve bar-b-qued lunch for all of us-hamburgers and hot dogs. And ice cream, of course."

"I was so full after that! The little kids went to have their naps, but Tony and I walked around, talking. He's been keeping track of my grades and he's proud of how well I' doing here. He said that when I do get back to the States for college he will have a car for me. That's my 18th birthday present from him. Big hug from me for that one!."

" It turns out that Tony and Vision actually arrived late the night before. Once he found his room he went exploring and found the medical labs. He said he had fun talking to the techs and actually seeing the new arm they're building for you. He also told me that he wants to meet with Steve and I to talk about Ross. He wants to make a plan to try to get me off Ross' radar."

"Eventually it was time for dinner. Natasha made me dress up and I'm glad I did. It was quite a party. Besides the Avengers, several of my friends from school were there. The food was amazing! And I got this huge chocolate cake! Steve says that chocolate is your favorite too. I almost forgot, Steve gave me a copies of his drawings of you in book form. Some of the drawings date back to your childhood and WWII. It is such a treasure!"

"Finally, after cake and presents, and a whole lot of laughter, my friends and I headed out to go to a club! Since I'm 18, I'm finally old enough here. They asked me if I wanted to drink, but I said no. Maybe another time. Tonight was my first time clubbing and I wanted to remember all of it. The dancing was a lot of fun. After seeing couples swing dance I think I want to learn that next. Steve says that you were really good at it. It was so much fun! I even got to kiss a few pretty girls!"

"They got me back here around 2 a.m. I know I should have gone to sleep, but I wanted to come see you first and tell you about the day. I think the only way it could have been better would have been if you were there too. But it was a really good day. I'll come see you in a day or so. I really do need to get some sleep! Night dad!"

As Greg left, he didn't notice the figure staying in the shadows. After he was gone, Tony Stark came into the room. "In case you didn't know" Tony said to the figure sleeping, "You have a damn fine kid there. He may have been created and partially raised by Hydra, but he's own adult self now. If anyone asks I'll deny it, but I hope they figure out a way to heal you. If nothing else, but for Greg's sake." Tony paused. "We have our issues, but I promise that I will do my best to help raise him." And Tony turned and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 19

 **(Author's note: The birthday is over. Time to clear up some details before getting to the climax. I apologize for the delay. Real life has been exhausting.)**

The next day, Tony asked to speak to several of us, myself included. Steve, Natasha, the King, Tony and I met in one of the small conference rooms. "I'm glad you're all here." Tony started. "Your Majesty, I thank you for joining us and letting us use this room. Before I leave, I'd like to talk to all of you about Greg's future. And how we can help him."

Tony looked at me. "What do you want to do with your life, Greg?"

This is a subject I've been thinking about a lot, so I did, sort of, have an answer. "At first, I thought I wanted to be an automotive engineer. But I like planes, and rockets, and pretty much anything mechanical. Earlier today I found myself trying to figure out how to improve our toaster oven. I have a lot to learn, but I think I'm heading in the direction of mechanical engineering. That's going to take a Bachelors degree and at least a Masters degree."

Tony quipped, "So you don't want to build bridges or buildings or nuclear power plants?"

"Not really. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to understand how to do it, but for a living, no."

King T"Challa spoke, "Our engineering program is very good, but it only goes to the Bachelor's degree level. For now, we are sending our Engineering students abroad for advanced degrees."

"For a Masters degree there are very good universities in the U.S. and elsewhere." Tony stated. I think a lot will depend on where you want to live and work, post college. If you want to live in the U.S., you should get your Masters degree in the U.S. Especially with your Bachelor's degree from Wakanda. You have time to do the research."

Tony gave me a few moments to think, then he continued. "And with all that said, now we come to the real problem. Ross. He is still trying to get me to explain who was living at the Compound before Vienna. That man is a rabid bulldog! Any ideas on what to do about him?"

"Permanently?" Natasha asked with a smile that wasn't a nice smile.

Steve finally spoke up. "Seriously, what would happen if Tony told Ross the truth? That Greg is Bucky's clone. That he has no super powers and Bucky has no idea he even exists."

Natasha spoke up quickly. "Ross would arrest him. The excuse would be to verify that he is not Barnes. To test him to see if the super soldier potion is dormant in him. And finally he would use Greg as a hostage to force Steve and Barnes to turn themselves in."

I looked at her, "Ross would do that?"

"I think he is already using hostages to bring in Inhumans."

That made me mad. "Why isn't the media exposing this?"

Tony's face lit up. "That's brilliant! Nat, get me solid evidence. Let's let my legal/media teams have some fun!"

"How does this help Greg?" Steve asked.

"If Ross is discredited, it's one less asshole we have to deal with. And hopefully, his replacement will be someone that will let Greg have a more normal life."

I jumped in. I was getting braver about having my opinions heard with this bunch. "What should Tony do with Ross for now?"

There was silence for a while. Then Tony spoke up. He had a twinkle in his eye. "I could tell Ross that it was a young man I was keeping an eye on. A really smart kid, no super powers. I felt sort of responsible for."

Natasha laughed. "If you sell it right, Ross will think it's your own kid."

Steve laughed as well. "That's not a bad idea. How will you explain the fact that Greg is no longer there?"

Tony looked offended. "What? Let a young man I'm responsible for fall into the clutches of Secretary Ross? I don't think so!" And with the resulting laughter, we had a plan of sorts.

My life continued with what passed for normal for me. I mean, come on, I'm living in Wakanda, have the Avengers as parental figures, my best friend is the son of a Chief here, and, oh yes, I'm dating a former Dora. I don't think that's normal. But it's my life, and I enjoy it.

Then one day Wanda and I were sitting outside, having lunch. Suddenly there was a tremendous bolt of lightning splitting the sky and powerful thunder afterwards. Wanda immediately jumped up. "Greg! We must go now!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"I could be wrong, but we need to find out." I followed her as she ran to the tarmac of the King's airfield. Steve and Sam were already there. Standing in the middle of the airfield, walking towards us (striding really) was a very tall blonde man that could only be Thor. With him was a much smaller curly haired man that I assumed was Dr. David Banner. I had no idea how they found us, but I knew that Steve would be very glad to see his friends.

Steve introduced me to the men as we were walking back towards the Palace. I had heard about Thor, but none of it prepared me for the reality. He makes Steve look small! And there is this charisma about him... I can well believe that he is a Prince of another realm. I liked Dr. Banner.

There were many, many stories to tell that night. Thor was confused by the Accords. He didn't understand the necessity for them, though he readily understood how Ross had seized power through them. He was most happy to hear that Bucky had been rescued. And saddened to hear that my dad still had Hydra command words in his brain.

"Steve, your friend Bucky is a most noble warrior! While it is hard, it was most brave of him to put himself back under the ice to prevent evil ones from using him to harm others again. I would like to see him. If nothing else, to honor his sacrifice. But there may be ways my people know to help him."

And so, Steve and I took him down to the Cryo chamber. Thor stood outside the chamber a long time, clearly deeply in thought. Finally he turned back to us. "Bucky's cure is beyond my simple abilities in the healing arts. I will have to go back to Asgard to bring one of the Priestesses of Healing to see him. He will have to be awake for that though. Is that possible?"

The technician nearby answered. "To awaken Mr. Barnes will take a few days. How long do you thing it will take you to return?"

Thor thought. "Time there does not run the same way as it does here. Yet I do not want to make the Priestess to wait. Will he be fine waiting for our arrival?"

Steve responded, "If it will bring him healing, it will. Just hurry if you can."

"I will." Thor looked at me. "You are in truth a copy of him, but you are your own person with your own path. I think he will be proud of you."

I watched Thor leave later that day. My hope went with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 20

 **(Author's note: This story is almost done. Only a few more chapters. I've been thinking about how to have Bucky healed and it occurred to me that the comic book approach was best. Enjoy!)**

Tom Petty had it right. The waiting really is the hardest part. The good part of it was that there was time for Dr. Banner and Natasha to finally talk. I was in the room, quietly doing some studying when the two of them began talking.

Uncharacteristically, it was Natasha who began. "David, I'm really sorry for what happened in Skovia. I rejected your invitation and instead forced you into joining the fight."

"I understand why you did it. For you, the mission and the team are more important than your own happiness."

"But I hurt you. And threw away our relationship."

There was silence for a while then Dr. Banner continued. "Yes, you did. It wasn't until I was working with the Asgardians that I began to understand why. I learned a lot about self sacrifice there."

"Then you forgive me?" Natasha was so quiet I almost couldn't hear her.

"Yes I do. And I hope you can forgive me?"

I was hoping they would kiss and be reunited, but that wasn't going to happen. They talked and decided that too much had happened. They decided to be friends.

Steve and I, however, had the biggest fight of my life (so far). The doctors had started thawing my dad and I was refused any access to him. Since Steve hadn't told Dad about me, I had to stay completely away until Steve did tell him. There was no budging Steve on this. He threatened to have me locked up unless I promised.

Once again Steve promised to tell my dad about me. When? I countered. When I'm on my deathbed? Steve finally agreed to tell dad once Thor is done and they know if the healing works or not. In return, he will have the video/audios of dad forwarded to me. I'm going to have to move elsewhere for now. It's not a deal I like, but it's the best I'm going to get for now.

Bucky came out of cryostasis slowly. It wasn't exactly like thawing a piece of meat. Instead it was, for Steve, a chance to watch his best friend come back to life again. It was hard for Steve to watch, knowing that his friend had gone through this, who knows how many times before. But this time, he was there. And when Bucky was finally conscious, he knew that he was not a prisoner of Hydra.

Eventually Bucky turned to Steve and said, "So what's the plan for getting the shit out of my head?"

"You might not believe this Buck, but Thor visited and is bringing back a Healing Priestess from Asgard to help you."

"A what?" Bucky looked confused.

"I know it sounds like something out of one of those comic books we used to read as kids, but Thor is real and he is a Prince from another realm. I think of it as another dimension. Don't really care. But he's clearly not human. But he's a loyal friend. And if he says that a medical professional from his realm can heal you, I'm all for it."

"Heal me how?"

"I don't know Buck. But I do know that what they call science is so far advanced of ours that it seems like magic to us."

"What if it doesn't work?

"If you want, I'll help you go back into cryo."

Yes, it was only on my computer screen, but I was seeing and hearing my dad. He is as amazing as I always thought he'd be. He has a wicked sense of humor and goes after Steve all the time. He and Sam have this love/hate relationship that I think is really funny. I got to see him in the gym sparring with Steve and Natasha-wow! I may look like him, but I'll never be that good!

I'm not just fan boy-ing about my dad. I know he is a major head case. Enough PTSD for a platoon of soldiers and all that. But despite that, he's a great guy. When he's not freaking out, or being depressed, he's very charismatic. And pretty smart. I wonder what he'd have been like if Hydra hadn't captured him? I really, really hope that Thor's Priestess can help dad. I want him to have a chance at life.

And then there was this conversation… It was during a meal with the other Avengers.

"Steve, I know you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"Can you trust me on this Buck? I'll tell you once this treatment thing is over."

"And if it doesn't work?" Silence on Rogers part.

Buck turned to the group. There is something that Steve is not telling me. I suspect most of you know what it is. Should I know? Or should I trust him?"

Natasha commented, "Steve and I have already had this argument. I think he needs to tell you. He should have told you when he first found you."

The King spoke, "I agree with Miss Romanoff." Sam looked serious, but nodded yes.

Bucky looked at Steve, "so give!"

They went to a more private setting where Steve explained to his best friend that Hydra had created a clone of him. They were able to liberate him from Hydra and he is now psychologically free of Hydra as well. And the fact that Greg, the clone, considers Bucky to be his birth father.

"So I have what amounts to a son?"

"Yes."

"Damn. What's he like?"

"Greg is a great kid. Well, actually he's 18, so he's an adult now. He's smart. He's going to school here to learn engineering. He loves cars and pretty much all machines, so he wants to become a mechanical engineer. He's popular with women and pretty much everyone. But he cares most of all about you. Ever since we brought him here for safety he's been coming down to cryo to "talk" to you. He knew you couldn't hear him, but it made him feel better trying."

Steve paused. "When Thor asked to have you brought out of cryo for treatment I had to threaten Greg pretty severely to keep him away. He really wants to meet you."

"So he's here, in Wakanda?"

"Yes. Do you want to meet him?"

"I do, but not right now. It's a lot to process. What if I saw him and thought he was the Soldier? I don't want to hurt him. And I certainly don't want him to see what a mess I am right now." Bucky thought. "Can I record a message for him? I want him to know I care, but I'm not in a place to meet him just yet."

"Sure, we can do that."

I still have that message. It's one of my greatest treasures. "Hello Greg? I'm Bucky. I guess I'm your father. Steve just told me about you. I'm sorry that Hydra caused you to be created like that. If I could have, I would have stopped them. That said, I'm really grateful that my friends were able to rescue you from Hydra. I wouldn't wish being stuck with them for anyone. Steve says you are a great kid and that I should be proud of you. I am. You're going to school to learn mechanical engineering? I think that's what I would have done if I had the chance. Keep going and make me even prouder! Look, I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to meet yet. I do want to. But I can't risk it yet. I'm too much of a mess. I can't risk hurting you or anyone else. But as soon as this thing with Thor and his healer is done, no matter how it turns out, I want to spend some time with you. Be good kid!"


	21. Chapter 21

Not Quite a Son  
Chapter 21

 **(Author's note: And so we have come to the end of this particular story. I liked the use of comic book science/magic to solve Bucky's problems. In my own mind, Greg goes on to have a largely normal life...)**

I was in class when that unforgettable blast of lightening and thunder broke overhead. I desperately wanted to leave right then and there, but my instructor insisted that no one leave until he was finished. One of the longest hours of my life…

By the time I got to the tarmac, there was no one in sight. I hurried over to what had become my "viewing room" and settled down to watch.

The Priestess turned to Steve. "Captain Rogers, I see that neither of you are as your gods made you."

"Call me Steve. And that is correct. Both of us were given what was called Super Soldier serum."

She looked at the two soldiers closely. "The two formulas were not the same were they?"

"No Ma'am. Mine was from Dr. Erskine. Bucky's came from Dr. Zola of Hydra."

"Do you remember what color the serum was?"

Steve responded first. "Mine was blue. Bucky?"

Bucky shook his head. "It all hurt so much I don't remember."

"That actually tells me quite a bit." She held out her hands in front of both men, as if she was scanning them. "Yes, the formulas were similar, but distinct differences. I wish I could examine a close relative of yours, James. There are some irregularities I'd like to examine before going further."

The two men looked at each other. "Would a clone do?"

"What is a clone?"

"About 18 years ago Hydra took genetic material from Bucky to see if they could recreate him. They only had one success, a young man named Greg. Fortunately, he is nearby if you would like me to take you to him?"

"Ah, I didn't realize your culture had that technology yet. And yes. I would like to examine this young man."

And that was how I met my second Asgardian. She asked permission to scan me and then, after I had given it, she held out her hands like she had done with Dad and Steve. I didn't feel anything.

She was deep in thought for a while, then spoke. "Gregor, what I have determined is that Hydra used a flawed method of changing your father. Being frozen for so long has protected him, but he will die unless I can fix it. I can remove the trigger words myself, but I will need your help to heal his body."

"'My help? I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to. What I propose to do is to use you as a template of what your father's basic genetic structure should be. Through you I can encourage his body to be what it should be."

"Will that take away his extra abilities?"

She smiled. "No. It will, in fact, stabilize them-especially with his mind balanced."

Of course I would help!

"She continued. "The process will not hurt you. It should not effect you in any way. But there is always a chance of something going wrong. You are an adult in this culture. Is this something you are willing to do?"

I told her yes. To free my dad to have the life he should, I would give up my own life.

The Priestess took some time to meditate and prepare herself and I had a long talk with Steve. If dad knew that I was at risk, he wouldn't let me do it. Steve says it's a Barnes thing. He didn't really want me to do it either, but eventually agreed that it was my right to volunteer. Steve talked to the Priestess and she agreed to put dad into a light trance during the first part of the procedure, the section I was part of.

And so, when dad was ready, I was brought into the room they were using. He had no idea I was there. She placed me as the 3rd part of the triangle she had put on the floor. It was a strange experience. I could see what was probably energy beams going from dad to me and back. Coming from him was black with sort of an angry red. From me was blue and green. Gradually dad's colors started changing and it matched my blue and green. It felt very strange. Once we matched the Priestess ended the spell, or whatever it was. I was exhausted. Steve helped me to a couch in the next room where i could watch what was happening.

What she did then was really odd. She began saying the trigger words backwards while swirling this energy stuff around and into him. When she finished those, she added some other words, probably additional trigger words. Then she surrounded him with her energy and waited.

When the energy had dissipated, she said, "James, how do you feel?"

"I feel like someone hit me with a sledge hammer, but it feels like it put stuff back where it belongs, if that makes sense."

She made that scanning motion around him again. "It does. Because your body and mind are finally in balance. You are free of the commands the evil ones put on you. What you do with your life is now up to you. But I think you will want to test this."

"No offense, but yes." And with that Natasha and the Black Panther came into the room it having been decided that Nat was the best person to speak the trigger words. But she would stand behind Steve and the King.

As Natasha spoke out the command words we all waited and watched Bucky. Nothing happened. We saw him cringe as she started speaking, but that changed to awe and pure joy as he realized that the words no longer had any effect on him. Steve and Bucky hugged, tears in their eyes.

When he could, Steve spoke, "You really should bring Greg in here. He's watching you know."

The Priestess nodded. "Yes. He helped in the process of healing your body."

Looking astounded, Bucky nodded. "Hey kid! Greg! Get yourself in here!"

And so I ran into the room and right into my father's arms. Best hug I ever got. And yes, we were both crying.


End file.
